Spandel The Demon With No Purpose
by Charmpanda
Summary: What's meant to be a fun night with friends, turns into a horror fest to sirvive until the morning. Kirron finds himself being hunted by a demon, who has no problem killing anyone who gets in his way. Can our lovable group of five make it through this nightmate?


**Hello all! :)**

 **Welcome to my very first; and probably last, horror story. I do hope this manages to scare you, or at least freak you out.**

 **The demon in this story is actually modeled after a character I own named Spandel, and he may or may not make an appearance in either of my main stories. Hope you're ready.**

Jack sprawled lazily on the cream color couch that sat elegantly in the living room. He casually splayed out his legs, tucking one arm neatly behind his head and letting the other dangle off the couch's edge. He wore his usual extravagant attire, but without his mask and makeup. Emily; a beautiful girl with a head of sandy blonde tresses that touched her shoulder blades in soft curls and dark cerulean eyes, sat comfortably in a velvety cream colored chair not too far away from him. She had a pale alabaster complexion and wore a relaxed smile. She wore a form fitting dark blue top tucked under a black jacket left open, paired with a pair of dark pants tucked into black boots. A necklace holding two pendents; one of an amethyst jewel and another of a sun and crescent moon combined, hung around her neck. Her boyfriend Kirron shared the chair with her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other thrown across the arm of the chair. Kirron had a creamy porcelain complexion with a head of thick white hair and very dark lavender eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck pulled under a black jacket left open, paired with a pair of dark jeans tucked into black boots. A gold watch hugged his wrist and a scarlet colored scarf was wrapped around his neck. Jack turned impatiently. "And you guys yell at me for taking too long!" He called wittily to the two in the nearby kitchen.

"It's popcorn Jack!" Damian called back in aggravation. "This is nothing compared to your twenty year long makeup sessions!"

"My makeup sessions are not long!" Jack argued.

"So you say." Damian quipped, before emerging from the kitchen and trotting into the living room with a large bag of buttery popcorn. He just chose to lounge in a white T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants complimented by black high tops. His girlfriend Pandore trailed eagerly behind him. She was a small girl with a fair porcelain complexion with large brown eyes and black hair that rained down her back in sleek waves. She wore a sleeveless white dress and matching heals, a couple of beverages for the group of five sat in her arms. Kirron's family; including his brother Valerian, had gone on a small vacation. Kirron didn't want to go because he promised to spend a week with his friends after traveling back to Sweden to visit his aunts and uncles. The group of five had been staying over at Kirron's mansion for about a week, messing around and generally having a good time. Kirron's parents would be back in the afternoon the next day. Damian took a seat on the couch next to Jack, putting the large bag of popcorn on the coffee table so all could reach. Pandore lied the beverages in the sane place, before taking a seat on her partner's lap. Damian peppered her neck with small kisses. In turn, Pandore kissed him passionately on the lips. Kirron couldn't hold back his disdained scoff at the two's blatant PDA. Emily chuckled at his expression, deciding to play with him a bit. She moved a hand up to caress his hip. He immediately sunk into her touch, his hips rolling as he scooted closer. Then was quick to bat her hand away. "Don't entice me with your irresistible touch." He chided, poking her forehead in a far from punishing manner. "Besides, I can entice you too." A devilish smirked carved its way through his features as he lightly brushed a hand through her sandy blonde waves and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Emily giggled, giving him a playful shove before snuggling her head against his chest. He nuzzled up to her and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, marking the start of their horror movie marathon.

Three movies in and Kirron had to use the bathroom. He paused their movie and trotted off.

"So … tell me what you and Kirron do in the bedroom." Jack hummed to Emily once Kirron disappeared down a hall, swinging one leg over the other.

"Seriously?" Emily huffed with a roll of her dark azure eyes.

"Can't be any worse than those two. You'll never be able to sleep once they get at it." He offered casually, throwing a shrug in Pandore and Damian's direction and earning a spread of red across their cheeks. Jack's voice went high-pitched and squeaky in a mocking imitation of Pandore. "Oh Damian … Damian Damian Damian … oh it's too much!" His tome changed to a cartoony masculine one in imitation of Damian. "Oh My Beauty … you are so … gorgeous. I … love you." Emily wasn't sure whether she should be disturbed or amused. Pandore buried her face in her hands while Damian slapped Jack across the mouth while saying he was just like Rochelle. Jack smirked, tucking his arms behind his head as the image of his goofy girlfriend popped into his mind. It was a shame she couldn't spend the week with them, but she had a few things to do with her mother in New York. Just family stuff.

Kirron patted down the carpeted hall before stopping at the door. He turned the doorknob and watched the door swing open. He lightly stepped across the threshold, his hand instinctively reaching up to flip on the light. Only … the light didn't respond. Kirron played with the switch for a couple of seconds. Nothing. "I guess the lightbulb's dead." He mused on a mumble to himself. He turned to go to another bathroom but an unearthly growl stopped him in his tracks. He whipped back around to face the darkness of the bathroom and promptly froze, dark lavender eyes widening. He couldn't see it very well, for the darkness of the bathroom did a fine job of hiding it. But it was there, whatever it was. It was tall black and thin, floating lifelessly in the back corner. It seemed to be nothing but a black shadowy mass, slim yet appearing large. It's eyes were a piercing blood red color, beaming brightly at Kirron with a murderous gleam within. "Kirron." It breathed in the form of a low hiss, sending a chill to cross down the albino it referred to's spine. "You found me." It whispered. Its voice was venomous and muffled, much like a snake trying to speak through a broken radio. "You found me." It repeated itself in the sane horrifying tone, extending a very long, thin, lifeless arm that protruded from its side toward Kirron. It reached its hand out, revealing its scrawny black fingers. Kirron instantly stepped behind the threshold and slammed the bathroom door shut, hearing a hiss from whatever that thing was on the other side. He backed away slowly, before taking off in a sprint down the halls. He darted into the living room and into the chair with Emily in under three seconds. Jack, Damian, and Pandore all gaped at him as if he were insane. Emily glanced at him with a smile. "What, did you just find out Valerian took your favorite hairbrush on his vacation or something?" She poked his cheek. Kirron shook his head warily. A concerned frown crossed Emily's pale features. "Then … what's the matter?"

"There's something in the bathroom." He answered evenly. "I don't know what it is, but it apparently knows me." A look of worried danced on Emily's face. Damian bursted out in laughter. Pandore grew suspicious while Jack looked inquisitively surprised.

"How do we know you're not just trying to scare us?" Pandore queried. Kirron's hands met his hips and he scowled. "I swear I'm not lying." He growled. "There is a thing in the bathroom. It's a black inhuman type thing with red eyes and really long limbs." Emily touched his arm lightly. "Let's go check together." She hummed.

"I'll come too." Pandore volunteered, more so because she was curious than she was nervous.

The two girls followed Kirron to one of the many bathrooms that occupied the mansion. He strolled over the threshold and flipped on the light. This time the light did respond. The large bathroom was bathed in a golden glow. Nothing but white tiled floors, cream colored walls decorated with picturesque paintings, and the usual bathroom stuff in a far more expensive sense were in view. Kirron shook his head, letting a small swear word or two slip out. He should've known this would happen. Emily glided in front of him, taking a glance around the glossy room.

"Nothing here." Pandore remarked, coming up next to Kirron.

"The lights wouldn't even turn on when I came in." Kirron muttered.

"Okay so whatever it is clearly doesn't like you or light." Emily analyzed, teasing her chin with her finger and looking at her boyfriend.

 **The scene about to take place is my sister's**.

"Well whatever it is. it's not here now. Pandore can leave, and I'll stay with you until you're finished. Then we go back to the living room and it won't bother us." Emily said. Kirron's face seemed to contort to something conducive to disgust. "I … I can't go while you're here." He stated.

"Really Kirron? You do know that we've had sex before right?" She deadpanned.

"Of course. I was amazing." Kirron huffed with a cocky tip of the head. "But that's different. There's nothing sexy about using the bathroom."

"Ooooookay." Emily drawled. "I won't look. You can look at me."

"If I look at you I'll miss the bowl." Kirron replied.

"You'll miss the bowl?" Emily queried. Kirron stared at her in disbelief, before face-palming. "I see you are unaware of male bathroom necessities. … Well that's a story for another time."

"Kirron. Just go." Emily ordered.

"No. I … I can't do it with people around." Kirron protested.

"Be a big boy. I said I wouldn't look." Emily argued.

"You have ears." Kirron deadpanned.

"Why don't you just use another bathroom?" Pandore offered.

"Who's to say that thing won't be there?" Kirron asked. Pandore had no reply.

"Well … what should we do?" Emily wondered apprehensively.

 **So my sister seems to take great pleasure in making Kirron look like a complete idiot. That marks the end of her seen. Back to the story**.

Kirron put his hands on his hips in determination, dark lavender eyes narrowed. "What ever it may be, I'm not going to let it wander my house. I'm getting rid of it." He announced.

"But it could kill you." Emily protested, resting a steady hand on her partner's stiffened muscular forearm.

"It could kill us all if I don't do something about it." Kirron returned. "I don't know what it is or where it came from, but I'm not about to let this thing haunt my house or hurt my friends. If I run away, it'll just follow. I've never been scared of anything Emily, I'm not about to start now." Emily stared down at the tiled floor beneath her black boots with a frown, contemplating her boyfriend's words. This thing … it had to be real. Kirron didn't lie about those type things. But … she didn't want to believe it. Her fingers curled tightly around his arm. He was right. There wasn't really much room for other options. She lifted her head to gaze at him. "Then you can count me in too." She declared. Pandore put her hand on Emily's with a nod.

"Okay then. First priority is finding the thing." Emily began authoritatively. "I'll tell Jack and Damian what's going on, and we'll search the lower wing, Pandore and Kirron, you two'll take the upper wing. Let's go." She darted from the room with urgency. Kirron glared begrudgingly at Pandore, unwilling to search with her. In turn Pandore crane her neck to look the much much taller then her boy in the eye. "You better be nice." She warned. "For once in your life you have to depend on me."

"I do not." Kirron rumbled.

"Oh?" Pandore questioned, snidely crossing her arms over her chest with a sassy smirk. "If I'm not mistaken, this creature of which you so speak is after you. Meaning I'm your only means of protection." She poked his chest, feeling it vibrate fiercely against her finger as its owner emitted a husky snarl. He didn't want to admit it; but in a way, she was right.

"Why can't we just go to my house?" Jack asked incredulously, a new abyss of horror making a nest in the depths of his tummy. He had just processed everything Emily told him about their plan to try and destroy whatever it was in Kirron's bathroom, and he wasn't stomaching it well. Already his heart fluttered wildly against his ribs. He didn't like the idea of going searching for a possible demon. Damian didn't look too thrilled either.

"If we run, it will follow." Emily replied solemnly. She watched the boys' expressions dropped to ones of dread as her words sunk in. Honestly Emily had a sick feeling churning her insides out from the moment Kirron said anything about getting rid of whatever it was, and keeping up a brave face was hard. "I don't really want to do this either, but what other choice do we have? It doesn't like light. And sense all the lights are on, we should be okay right?" She tried to reassure them with a weak smile. And it was then that the lights and the TV instantly shut off. Emily screamed along with a yelp from Jack, both huddled together. Damian froze. Suddenly their phones buzzed. all pulled them out to see that Kirron had opened a group chat on their messaging app. "Don't be alarmed. I simply turned out the power in order to lure this creature out. Arm yourself with your flashlight, as it seems to hate it." The message read.

"A warning would've been nice." Jack was the first to respond.

"Kirron .., I hate the dark." Emily messaged.

"I know Kitten, and I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Kirron texted back.

"Could be better." Emily sent. Kirron answered with an ellipsis and a worried emoji.

"Let's start looking. I don't want to do this any longer than I have to." Damian messaged. Agreeing replies filled the chat.

Kirron moved carefully through the halls, making sure to hit every nook and cranny with his flashlight. Pandore trotted next to him; for once, with her head held high. She wasn't afraid at all as they trudged through the semi darkness. Finally she had the upper hand on the arrogant albino she called her rival. A sudden scream echoed throughout her head. She paused curtly, glancing around and wondering if she was just hearing things. The scream reverberated through her head again. She recognized it. It was Damian's. Kirron planted his foot on the carpet below firmly to make a delicate turn and face Pandore. He gazed at her. She looked frozen. Her brown eyes shifted slowly in search of something. He looked at her. "What's the matter?" He questioned softly.

"I heard Damian scream." The raven haired girl answered hesitantly. "Did you?" She blinked. Kirron answered with a simple shake of the head. Pandore's brown eyes found the carpet. Then she heard it again. Damian's scream. "Pandore … I need help!" She heard him cry. Instantly Pandore pivoted on her heal and headed in the direction of Damian's voice, but Kirron pulled her back by her shoulder. He turned her back to stare her in the eye.

"What are you doing!!? Damian is in trouble! Can't you hear him!!?" Pandore cried, violently jerking backward to try and free herself from Kirron's grip. The older male kept a tight hold of her shoulder, a stern look developing in his eyes. "Do not move." He rumbled heavily. "You're hallucinating do you hear me? You. Are. Hallucinating. Whatever you're hearing isn't real. It isn't real." Pandore continued to struggle fiercely as Damian's cries flew through her mind, sifting logic aside. "He's in trouble!" Pandore shrieked, snapping her head to the side and jerking back.

"No Pandore, please listen to me!" Kirron plead, pulling Pandore closer to him and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Snap out of it! Damian is fine understand me? It's not real it's not real!" His voice grew frantic as he continued to fight for Pandore. "Don't go! Please don't go! It's not real! I beg you, do not leave my side!" Damian's screams rang louder in Pandore's ears. She desperately brung a hard hand to Kirron's chest. Kirron stumbled back and Pandore used that time to wriggle away and sprint off in what she thought was Damian's direction. Kirron tried to pursue in fear that something awful would happen but something long, cold, and skinny wrapped around his lower abdomen and yanked him to the floor. His phone went flying into the wall, shattering his flashlight and any defense he may have had. Kirron hit the carpet with a yelp, promptly thrashing wildly in an attempt to get away as panic tore through every fiber of his being. The thin cold object; which Kirron assumed was the arm of the creature he saw in the bathroom, held him tightly to the ground. Kirron hyperventilated uncontrollably as he wiggled helplessly. His futile flails gradually slowed to a weak squirm as realization that it wasn't getting him anywhere settled in. He didn't even notice that he had his eyes closed. He gingerly lifted his eyelids and instantly rued it. Hovering above him was the inky black figure of the creature he saw in the bathroom, confirming that it was its torpid arm that held Kirron, there faces were only inches apart. The creature's large ruby eyes gleamed in interest, whatever was its lips parting to reveal a wide smile of crooked, sharp, red and ebony teeth. "Kirron … you found me." It repeated itself from earlier, its tome snake like an icy. Kirron stared with his mouth slightly agape. His body involuntarily shook. Could it be … that he was actually … genuinely … afraid? The creature ducked its head down whilst spreading its mouth open. Soon it bit down on Kirron's neck, sharp teeth tearing through the poor kid's velvety skin. Kirron screamed, his body instinctively flailing uselessly and his hands shooting up to claw at the creature.

"Oh no. That was Kirron!" Emily exclaimed, skidding to a stop and whipping around to face Jack and Damian after hearing a pained cry reverberate throughout the mansion. She shined her flashlight toward Jack and Damian. "Come on." She ordered. Jack and Damian both nodded, the semi light illuminating the incredulity shining in their eyes. Emily rushed down the halls swiftly, flashlight pointed ahead as her azure eyes frantically darted around in search of her boyfriend. She made it an appoint to check any room she'd come across as well. Jack and Damian dashed behind her, struggling to keep up with her frightened pace. Emily's flashlight landed on something ahead and her sprint came to a halt. That something was Pandore. The small raven haired girl scampered past her and into Damian's arms, wetness pooling in her large brown eyes as she buried her face within his shoulder. Damian wrapped his arms around her small frame and huddled her so close he felt the intense thudding of her heart against his own. "It's okay it's okay." He breathed gently, caressing her long raven locks. "Did you see … the thing?"

"No …" Pandore whimpered, wrapping her arms around Damian's neck. "I thought you were in trouble. You screamed so loud and painfully. I thought the thing had gotten to you." She nestled her face within his collar bone. "I'm so glad you're safe." Damian rubbed her back with a relieved sigh. Unfortunately this was the exact opposite of relieving for Emily. She felt like a ball was rolling around in her stomach as well as a rush of anger. "So where's Kirron then huh!? Where is he!!? He's being hunted by a demon and you left him to see if Damian was all right!!? How could you!? Nothing was wrong with Damian and now Kirron is in trouble!"

"But Emil-" Pandore's shaky voice called to defend herself.

"No buts!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm going to find him. I just hope I'm not too late." She darted off. Jack wasted no time chasing after her. Pandore's heart sank with guilt. She tore from Damian's arms and dashed off in the opposite direction of where Emily went in search of Kirron. Damian hesitated, before slowly trailing after his girlfriend.

Kirron blinked gradually, bringing his hand to stroke his bleeding neck as his pounding heart began to settle down a bit. He rose to his feet and shifted his gaze over to where he thought the creature was. He could just barely make out its silhouette hovering limply in front of the hall wall, it's infuriated red eyes standing out against the inky black that blanketed the mansion. Apparently it was affected by physical contact, as Kirron had brung his knee up in an attempt to get it to stop tearing at his throat. It knocked whatever the thing was off and it went flying with a demonic shriek. Now it glared angrily at Kirron, gathering its long limbs and rising into the air. Kirron cocked his head with a smirk, one hand on his hip as he eyed the creature and teased his chin with his finger. "Well if you're that weak then I'll have you out of my house in no time." He remarked. He launched himself at the creature, forcing it to the ground and delivering a few powerful punches to its face. The creature's eyes flashed onyx for a long ten seconds. A sudden migraine lodged itself within Kirron's head, no doubt from the creature. Kirron's head throbbed immensely. He felt like someone was slamming a mallet against his skull. He drew back with a moan. The creature's long arms reached out to wrap around him. Kirron dodged them with a backflip, kicking the creature in the process. The creature rose, flashing a toothy smirk. Something about the sight made a voice in Kirron's head go nopety nope nope and he instantly took off running in the opposing direction of the creature. A swoosh was heard as the thing glided through the air in pursuit of its target. "You can't run Kirron. You found me." It hissed. Kirron sped up his pace, hoping fervently that he wouldn't run into a wall. He felt the floor beneath him disappear and soon he was tumbling down a large flight of stares with a yelp, hearing the creature's genuinely amused and fragmented snickers behind him. Okay, that was a lot worse than running into a wall. He sat up. His head spinning and throbbing, and his neck aching and bleeding. The creature soon appeared, looming in front of him with a sneer, those hideous teeth of his glistened. "You may be able to beat up a human, but that bad boy attitude completely disintegrates in the face of a demon doesn't it? Little Human." It scoffed. Kirron scrambled to his feet and ran. He just had to find a flashlight. That's all. Another swoosh was heard and he soon felt the presence of the demon right behind him. After a few more minutes of running, he found that he had dashed over a threshold and into another room. He couldn't even make out where he was. He heard another swoosh and bolted. Almost immediately after he ran he smacked right into something, something hard. He stumbled back with a shaky gasp, feeling blood trickle down his forehead.

"Huh? Did you hurt yourself? Little Human?" He heard the demon taunt only a few feet away. Kirron quietly pushed himself against whatever it was he bumped into, coming to realization that it was a bookshelf. He was in the mansion's library. There had to've been a flashlight in there. He heard the demon whoosh passed him and found his breath again. He discretely crept around the library, navigating it by touch. He ducked under a wooden desk, groping the floor before hitting against something cold. His fingers curled around it and he held it up. He explored it with the other hand. It was a flashlight. A new hope and a bit of courage lit a fire in the albino's heart. He crawled from under the desk and stood. He flicked the flashlight on. The golden light half illuminated the room, casting eery shadows about the shelves and desks. He heard a growl from across the room and couldn't help but smirk. A particular book on one of the shelves caught his attention. It was written by a man known for the paranormal activity he experienced. Kirron heard another low growl as he advanced toward the book and slid it from the shelf. It had a black cover with a set of shimmery red eyes and a row of red and ebony teeth in the center. At the top, in shiny gold letters read the words, "Have You Found Spandel The Demon With No Purpose?" Kirron let a small gasp slip from his throat. Immediately he flipped to the book's back to read the bibliography. "Spandel," It read, "The Demon With No Purpose is a real creature of horror. He wonders the earth aimlessly, ever so often just torturing any human he takes an interest in by taking their weaknesses and turning them against them, killing them and their loved ones eventually. He has no reasoning behind this and it is actually rare that he does it. That is why he as known as the demon with no purpose. Have you found him?" Kirron opened the book immediately, flipping through the pages and taking in all that they said. His heart began to thud fiercely against his ribs. No no no no no no no no no no no no. "Please no please no please no." He plead silently to himself. He heard a creek. He glanced up just in time to have the very bookshelf he loitered in front of slam down on top of him. Another agonized scream echoed throughout the mansion.

Pandore stopped in her tracks upon hearing Kirron scream again. She aimed her phone's light accusatorially around the hall she stood in. The light soon faded. Pandore gasped at the sudden pitch black that enveloped her. She pressed the power button on her phone a couple of times. Nothing. She swore quietly to herself. She couldn't worry about it now. Kirron was in trouble. She darted off in the direction of his scream.

It felt like she had been running for hours, but she found herself in a room that seemed to have a multitude of different shapes. It was too dark for her to make out what they were though. "Kirron? Are you in here?" She called softly in the form of a concerned whisper. "P-Pandore? Is … is that you there?" She heard Kirron's voice rasp weakly somewhere near her. She spun around with a yelp. There on the floor right next to her lie Kirron. Pandore knelt down beside him, the hand she reached out to touch him landing on a puddle of thick hot blood. She drew her hand back with a gasp. "What happened?"

"It's dangerous." Came Kirron's reply. "We're all in trouble. You have to leave. Get everybody out of here and go to Jack's house." Pandore stared.

"Hurry up." He urged.

"Let's go then." Pandore huffed, confusion and worry dancing through her head.

"I can't. Go without me." Kirron rumbled.

"Are you insane!?" Pandore cried, slapping him across his cheek. "I'm not just going to leave you here!" She saw a shadowy black mass with glittering red eyes appear ominously behind Kirron. Its lips parted in a devious smirk as it loomed over the pair. Her heart dropped five hundred feet below sea level.

"Please, leave now!" Kirron demanded, dark lavender eyes darting from her to Spandel and back.

"You have to come with me, come on get up!" Pandore exclaimed, panic controlling her movement as she tugged helplessly on Kirron's shoulder. "Get up! Get up!"

"I can't." Kirron breathed.

"You've always been as stubborn as a yack, don't give up now! Please get up! Please please get up!" She yanked on his arm. When he didn't move, a pool of tears welled up in her eyes; getting a chuckle from the demon that towered over them. "Kirron please! You have to get up! We need you! I need you! Emily needs you! Please don't give up!"

"I'm not." Kirron murmured. "But I truly can not move. My hip is fractured, my leg is broken, my head and neck are bleeding, and there's a bookshelf on top of me. Please … just go." The tears began to stream quickly down her face accompanied with hopeless sobs. The demon Spandel reached out his arm with a grin. "Don't cry Pandore. It'll soon be over for your Little Human here." He sneered. "But first I'll get rid of you and the rest of his buddies. You … found … me." At that, Pandore dashed off. A simple whoosh through the air and Spandel was right behind her. She flew through the halls, tears blurring whatever she could've seen. She didn't dare look back as she ran, repeating to herself that she had to find the others. Her foot slipped and she collapsed to the floor. She felt something thin and black rest on the small of her back. She screamed loudly. Kicking her foot back and twisting away. She thrashed violently before throwing herself to her feet. She later slammed into something. She stumbled back and put her hand to her head in befuddlement as dizziness clouded her thoughts. The sensation of blood streaming down her head and bright spots cane into her line of vision. She threw a desperate kick at whatever was in front of her after hearing Spandel snicker a few yards behind her.the thing fell to the ground to reveal the outdoors. It was a side door leading to the mansion's front yard. It was a beautiful place, for Astrid had been keeping a beautiful garden there. It was well decorated too, with different colored ribbons strung on the gates and small fairy lights hanging overhead. Pandore promptly sprinted through the doorway and out the door, being greeted with chilly night air. On the flip side, it was way easier to see around there. She weaved through the different flowerbeds before pushing against the front gate. Her breathing hitched when the gate wouldn't open. She turned back around to see Spandel hovering only inches away. He reached his hand out. Pandore ducked and rolled to the side, before rising to her feet and weaving through the flowerbeds and past the front door. Spandel wasn't far behind. She quickly leapt over a line of topiaries that held the back yard and garage on the other side. She darted across the grass and past the large pool that occupied the yard, grabbing a clean white rake she found leaning against the garage door. She had gone in a complete circle, finding herself pushed up against the front gate again. Spandel once again hovered in front of her, this time with an annoyed frown carved into his demonic features. he reached an arm out, cutting her shoulder with three Silver claws. Pamdore yelped as the new stinging sensation forced itself onto her shoulder as well as hot blood. One of Spandel's thin black arms wrapped around her waist tightly and pulled her close. She screamed, slamming her rake into his head. Spandel stumbled back. Pandore continued to crash her rake into his head. He was soon left dizzy and Pandore dropped the rake and ran. She ducked under the roe of topiaries and stayed there. The leaves dug into her hair and back and made her itch, but it was much better than running from a demon. She heard Spandel swoosh around in search of her, followed by a long silence. She sighed with relief. He was gone.

Damian moved his hand along the wall. His phone had died and it was ridiculously dark. To add insult to injury, he was lost. This was his first time at Kirron's mansion and he certainly didn't know where he was going. He couldn't find Pandore either. He crept along the wall before coming across a door. He twisted the doorknob and pushed it open. He was greeted by the front yard with a stone path leading to the front gate. He glanced around before gingerly stepping outside. He lightly closed the door behind him and patted around the garden. He looked around, seeing a streak of black poking out from underneath a line of topiaries that separated the front yard from the back. He curiously advanced toward them at a cautious pace. He knelt down and put a finger to the said black streak, recognizing it to be a couple of wisps of hair. He reached into the bushes and pulled Pandore from them. She shrieked, swinging her elbow back into his stomach. Damian flew back with a cry. He sat up with a moan, rubbing his stomach. "It's just me Darling." He said. A relieved smile shaped Pandore's face. She collapsed on him in a tight hug. Damian grinned, pulling her close to him.

Emily found herself standing next to Jack. She was trying to retrace her steps. Both of their phones had died and they had gotten lost. She paced once in a circle, straining her eyes to see which hallway to go down. But with the darkness, she couldn't tell the difference between a hallway and a wall. She caught a glimpse of a pair of dazzling red eyes and froze. She backed up silently, then gently leaned up against Jack and gripped his hand. He opened his mouth to ask what the matter was but was interrupted by Emily. "Shh. There's something near us and it does not look friendly." She whispered. Jack's body began to shake. A swoosh was heard as Spandel moved around the room they were in. He didn't know where his two victims were exactly, but he knew they were in the room with him. "Jack." He called coldly and venomously. "Come here. Come to me. You found me after all." Emily heard Jack's foot plant softly on the carpet as he turned to run. Her grip on his wrist tightened. "Don't move. Don't move." She tried to project to him. The demon didn't know where they were exactly, but he certainly would if they made a single noice.

"Jack … Jack … come on. I know you want to." Spandel crooned. On instinct, Jack took off running. Emily heard Spandel swish past her and after Jack. "Oh crap." She cursed, darting after the two. She was able to follow the two by the sound of Spandel gliding through the air, eventually picking up a flashlight she tripped on along the way. Jack bumped into the front door. He pushed himself against it, his hand moving along the frame in search of the doorknob. He screamed once he felt the demon's arms wrap around him. He cried out, throwing himself at the door and only hitting the ground in response. His body was dragged across the floor as the demon drew him closer. He whipped and thrashed hopelessly, clawing at the ground and kicking his legs. Spandel snickered. He let out a low his as he felt his flank being burned. The demon twisted around only to have Emily shine a bright light in his face. His long arm shot forward to grip the flashlight and break it in two. Emily gasped as the new blackness sat around her. Spandel lunged at her with a shrill snarl, crooked fangs bared and ruby eyes narrowed. Emily screamed, sprinting off in the opposing direction. Jack rose to his feet and trotted out the front door. He took a couple of deep breaths, letting the cool night air brush past him as he tried to settle down. He spotted Pandore and Damian sitting together near a flowerbed. A wave of relief washed over him as he shut the door behind him and trotted over to them. Bright smiles graced their features upon seeing him and they both pulled him into a tight embrace. Jack let a relaxed sigh slip from his throat as he returned the hug.

Emily dashed, black boots patting fiercely against the carpet. She felt her foot knock on something and tumbled forward. She sat up with a moan, realizing that what she fell on was stares. She scrambled to her feet and scurried up the stairs. Spandel slung up behind her. She darted across a hall before sliding into a room and slamming the door shut behind her. She hyperventilated and looked around. It was dark, but not completely as there was a window and a balcony. That wasn't all a computer left on sat atop a nearby desk was there as well. This was Kirron's room. She moved across the floor cautiously before kneeling down in front of the bed. She reached her hand underneath said bed and fished around for a while. Her hand came across something cold and metal. A small smile tugged at her lips as she pulled it out to reveal that it was Kirron's rifle. She held it to her face curiously, the moonlight from the balcony and window illuminating its metallic surface. She rose to her feet. The room door swung open. Spandel flew through the door and toward her. Unaware of how to use a gun, Emily bolted. She patted onto the balcony and launched herself up and over the balustrade. She tucked herself into a ball midair before feeling herself crash harshly into a bundle of rose bushes. She moaned, shakily getting to her feet and pushing herself from the bushes. She was in the backyard. Spandel landed right behind her. Emily scampered behind a tree, exploring the gun with her hand. Spandel appeared in front of her with a smirk. With panic controlling her moves, Emily aimed the gun at Spandel's head and pulled the trigger. She stumbled back at the force of the bullet's release. Spandel jumped back as well, eyes flashing with anger. A feeling of triumph crossed through Emily as she aimed the gun and shot again, sending the creature floating back. She shot again, and again, and again, forcing the demon a multitude of yards away. Then she bolted after the gun ran out of ammunition. Spandel didn't chase her. She leapt over a line of topiaries and into the front yard. She ran over to Jack, Damian, and Pandore, whom stood near the flowerbeds. All three glanced at her with a grin and locked her in a group hug.

"We need to get out of here." Emily panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Where's Kirron? Did you find him? I … i couldn't."

"He's not gonna make it Emily." Pandore muttered gravely. "Last I saw of him he was stuck under a bookshelf."

"We have to go get him, we can't leave him alone!!!" Emily cried. She rushed toward the mansion's front door, but Jack pulled her back by her arm. "No Emily." He spoke lowly with seriousness traveling in his tone. "That creature is in there somewhere and we risk being killed if we go back in there. Let's go to my place while we're ahead."

"But … but …" Emily's blue eyes pooled with tears. Jack ushered her toward the front gate, helping her climb over it and then climbing over it himself. Pandore and Damian followed suit.

Kirron stared up at the inky blackness that enveloped the library, his lavender gaze being met with a pair of gleaming red eyes.

"I'm back, Little Human." Spandel sang. And look … your so called friends are no where to be found. Some friends they are."

"You don't know anything about that." Kirron rumbled. The demon tipped his head with a smirk. "Uh, huh." He hummed. "You're right, Little Human. Now …" he drawled, "Let's see how I'll begin your torture." Kirron began a feeble wriggle. The demon snickered. "Come now, Little Human. You know there's no use in that"

When the group of four arrived at Jack's house, they all stayed in his room,; huddled up and crying into the night. Emily of course, sobbed the hardest.

"So … what should we do about the demon? What if he comes back?" Pandore queried apprehensively as she pealed a potato for the hash browns she was making for the group. It went without saying that they had stayed the night at Jack's house; and aside from the endless tears and demonic fears, the night went pretty smoothly. They had all snuggled up and slept together in Jack's bed . Now the morning had arrived and Emily was keeping Pandore company as she prepared breakfast.

"I don't know." Emily replied absentmindedly. She couldn't believe it. Kirron was definitely dead for sure. She had cried quite a few times last night and this morning. She sighed, gazing out at the window that hung above the kitchen sink and overlooked Jack's front yard. It was a gorgeous day indeed. The weather was nice and the sun was bright. Everything seemed normal, as if nothing ever happened the night before. Emily's azure eyes widened upon spotting a tall, pale figure hobbling up the path that lead to the front door. "It's Kirron." She breathed in utter disbelief.

"Kirron's dead." Pandore mumbled, rather engrossed in her potato pealing. Emily ignored her, dashing out the kitchen and out the front door. Sure enough, there Kirron was. He had stopped, unable to walk any further without totally collapsing. He had been stripped of his shirt, cuts and bruises peppered his porcelain skin, and blood splattered his body. He favored his left leg immensely, refusing to put a lot of weight on it. He kept stroking his neck. Emily hurried over to him. He fell forward. Emily caught him by wrapping her arms around him tightly and pulling him against her in a warm embrace. "Oh my gosh!" She whined, feeling his body shake violently in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She apologized, fingers trailing down his back in a soft caress. Her little wolf had been torn apart. He had been totally broken by a demon. But he was here with her now. She could help him. They could call the hospital and the police and step away from this nightmare.

"Don't apologize." It had took him quite a bit of time to catch his breath and speak, his tone low and raspy. "I'm glad you left. At least you were safe that way, but …but not anymore." Emily squeezed him tighter. "Kirron, you're going to be just fine okay?"

"Listen Emily." He breathed. "I … i've failed in protecting you and the rest. That thing … I was and still am powerless against it. It's done with me, and now its on its way here in pursuit of you and the others. I'm sorry, but maybe if you follow my instructions you'll survive this."

"What?" Emily gasped.

"Please Emily, don't ask any questions." He begged. "His name is Spandel. The demon's name is Spandel, but you will not dare to speak his name inside. Say his name, and you invite him into your home. Spandel knows you and the others, but he doesn't know our other friends and family. He doesn't know my brother, your sister, and so on. You must not say their names and you can not contact them. If you do that, Spandel gets access to their house and he will destroy them. He is out to kill anyone you love so you mustn't so much as speak of them. Contact no one but the police Emily, no one but the police. Now promise me, whatever you see, whatever you hear, whatever you feel, promise you'll ignore it. Please say you will, please please say that you will."

"Okay okay, I got it." Emily replied. "Kirron how do you know all this?"

"No questions, remember?" The albino whimpered. "You can find the story on the internet. Now … I am so sorry." His head dropped to her chest and he held her tight. "Just know that I love you so much." He breathed, before pushing her back towards the front door. Emily stumbled back with a gasp. She stared at Kirron. The color had faded from his eyes and tears trickled slowly down his cheek. Then he collapsed to the pavement. And this time … he was dead. A searing sensation welled up in Emily's heart as she watched the scene. She whispered his name in disbelief, blue eyes brimming with tears. She rushed over to his body but fear forced her back. Spandel the demon, had appeared behind the albino's crumbled physique. His lips broke in a wide and sinister smirk. He reached out a long black arm. "Emily … you found me." He purred. Emily bolted into the house, slamming the door behind her so hard the house shook. She collapsed to her knees in the living room, where Jack and Damian were lounging on the couch watching a comedy movie. Pandore had come in to see what the noise was about. She knelt down beside the weeping blonde, looping an arm over her back and pulling her into a hug,

"What happened?" Jack gasped, pausing the movie and scurrying over to the girls. Damian followed.

"He's dead." Emily spoke lifelessly. "He died right in front of me. He cane to warn us."

Emily relayed what Kirron said to her to Jack, Damian, and Pandore. It put the three in great alarm just as it did Emily, but they were now all sitting on the couch and watching a bunch of cartoons to take their minds off things. Emily just put down the phone from explaining to the police that there was a dark murderer trying to kill them. The police had said they'd be over in forty five minutes. "Just forty five minutes." Emily repeated in her depressed mind, leaning her head against the back of the couch and trying oh so hard not to think of Kirron. They had charged their phones with Jack's phone charger last night. Emily regretted that decision once she got a text from Valerian. "Hey Millie." It read. "We just got home. Dang did you guys party because the place is a mess, but where are you guys at? Oh yeah, and why the heck did I fine Kirron's phone all shattered in the hallway?" It killed her that she couldn't reply. Later came a text from her sister. "I thought you were coming home this morning. What happened?" Next messages from Bryson, Raven, Todd, and Keily poured in. Jasper's persistent texts were next along with Oliver's small concerned messages. Emily groaned. Pandore was in the same situation. Her father kept sending her messages and even tried calling a few times. A little while later, a loud scratching noise could be heard. Jack took a glance over at the window. There, pressed against the glass, was Spandel. He moved a long silver claw against the window pain in an attempt to break the glass. Jack yelped, and scooted next to Damian. "I thought that thing hated light! It seems freak'n fine to me and it's ridiculously bright outside!" He all but shrieked.

"It doesn't matter." Emily hummed, scrolling through a paragraph about Spandel she found on her phone. "Ignore it. The more he is able to bother you, the stronger he gets."

"How the hell do you ignore that!?" Jack huffed. The scratching on the window continued for a good five minutes until Spandel called from behind the glass, "Jack … let me in." Emily growled in annoyance. Spandel was targeting Jack sully because he knew he had the weakest mind out of the group. "Don't listen Jack." Emily warned. Jack cupped his head in his hands with a whimper. Spandel's cries grew more persistent, more venomous. Jack whined, his three friends begging him to ignore it. But he just couldn't. Eventually everything stopped. The protests of his friends stopped, the cartoons stopped, and the scratching on the window stopped. Jack lifted his head with a slight gasp. Spandel loomed over him with a very wide grin. "Jack … you found me." He whispered.


End file.
